


Baby Girl Don't Miss a Beat (written by Vannah)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, College AU, F/M, Luke blurb, Luke drabnle, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Riding, SO, Ziall College, but not very much plot, frat boy 5sos, frat boy luke, luke imagine, luke porn, luke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's a frat boy, and you're boyfriend, but you're in a house full of sweaty, grinding college students when the blonde decides he wants you.</p>
<p>Or better yet, when Luke gets horny after taking body shots off of you. He in turn drags you to a back room where you ride him, and he has no issue being loud because hey, it's a party right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl Don't Miss a Beat (written by Vannah)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Vannah) for my bff (Alan, because she's a horny mofo) WARNING: you'll need to take a shower after this *grins slighly*

Parties were always fun, a good method of letting loose after a week of diligent studying and one too many pop quizzes on classic literature. Even now, with the bass flooding from the speakers in the corner of the room and the incessant hum of talking echoing above it, you felt at ease, relaxed in a way that was impossible to find in a classroom desk. Although, you would have felt more at peace if you could locate your tall, blonde, and gorgeous Australian that had seemingly disappeared. You were feeling warm, and a little frustrated, as you maneuvered through the throng of people crowding the torn apart living room. The heat emanating from those currently caught in the bump and grind rhythm on the make shift dance floor created a thin layer of sweat over your skin, a flush covering your face. You had been one of the many partygoers trapped within the horde, but your dance partner had long ago abandoned you in search of something to drink, and here you were, trying to find him. Your gaze watched for the black snap back that would tower over the sea of stir-crazy college students as you neared the connected kitchen, your focus being torn from your quest for Luke as a thin arm wrapped around your shoulders, another around your waist. 

"Y/N," An Irish accent hissed in your ear, the overwhelming stench of whiskey slightly suffocating your senses in a familiar way that meant another, much shorter, fair haired boy had found you. 

"Niall," you giggled, arching away from him to try to escape the way he was nuzzling into your neck, to no avail. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," a raspy voice boomed overhead, demanding the attention of the crowd. The focus was given, because when Zayn Malik was standing on top of a counter with a handful of shot glasses and bottle of tequila hanging from his fingertips, that was what was expected. "Body shots, anyone?" 

The clamor of cheers and shouts that erupted from the swarm of people momentarily rendered you deaf, Niall's hollering next to your head not aiding in the short sequence of hearing impairment you were experiencing. Malik's whisky tinted eyes scanned the crowd before him, searching for a willing participant to engage in the sexy lure of the alcoholic activity. His dark brows formed a scowl when he spotted his boyfriend wrapped around another figure, the frown smoothing away only when he realized the frame Niall was leisurely draping himself over belonged to you. The sharp contours of the dark haired boy's face lifted in amusement, his mouth tipping in a mischievous grin that made you feel like you should be very, very afraid. 

“Y/N,” Zayn exclaimed, smug smile widely expanding over his honed features to reveal the pearly whites of his teeth. 

You silently cursed the the boy to hell and back. You shook your head vigorously, trying to shrink back into the embrace of the blonde holding you. Niall was no help, shoving you forward with an effortless cackle of laughter and an echo of what sounded like "have some fun". Having some stranger toss back a shot off of your exposed body was not your most preferable idea of entertainment, and you doubted your boyfriend would favor it either. Before you could pull away, Zayn's hand snaked out to grab your wrist, tugging you onto the marble with him. The onlookers roared in approval, and your insides did the opposite. 

"Any takers?" Zayn hummed to the crowd, a brow rising in question. 

This was not going to happen, you'd push off whatever horny frat boy that was about to wander up here and tell them to find another girl, a willing one, and then you'd go find Luke, and-

"I'll take her," someone crooned from the crowd, drawing your attention to the towering stature of a boy, one with pink lips and Carolina blue eyes. 

Your boyfriend. 

Relief, that's what you should have been feeling but instead you felt as though you were in trouble, especially with the way determination was lining his gaze and the sudden predatory roll taking to his shoulders as he stalked towards you. 

"Prince charming to the rescue," Zayn tsked in your ear before gracefully hopping off of the counter, placing the necessary equipment in Luke's hands with a wink. 

The blonde set the alcohol and the glasses beside your feet, right next to the lime and the salt previously set out. Luke's finger tapped against your ankle, a silent command for you to sit. You obeyed, letting your legs dangle off of the edge of the surface. Eye to eye, the boy was a little intimidating, even as his tongue nervously peaked out to play with the silver ring adorning the corner of his mouth. 

"Luke, I-" Your explanation was cut off by the soft brush of Luke's lips the against yours. 

"Shh, baby, relax. Lay back," The blonde ordered, and you did as asked. His guitar callused hands gripped the underside of your knees, pulling so you were flush against his groin, your bare legs bracketing his torso. Fingertips danced up your thigh, over your black shorts to tug the material of your tank top up to your bra. Cool air hit your exposed skin, and a couple of cat calls rang out, reminding you that you were not the slightest bit alone. A blush ran up your neck, inflaming your face in an embarrassed shade. As discomforting as this was, you had to admit it was a little thrilling. 

Luke twisted his snapback so it sat backwards on his head before leaning over you, his mouth falling to place a line of open mouth kisses across the length of your stomach, stopping when he reached your navel. His lips were warm against you, tongue wet against your skin in the most exquisite way possible, the feeling gone all too soon as he bent away from you to grab the vial of salt. He sprinkled the substance over the area he had dampened, creating a trail that he would follow later. Luke filled a glass with the tequila provided, placing the shot on your torso, close to the bottom of your breasts. He brought the slice of lime to your lips, and you opened willingly, letting him place the citrus in your mouth so a part of it was peaking out. 

Hot, you were feeling undeniably hot. Heat coiled low in your belly, the pressure increasing as Luke shot you a sly grin. He licked up the salt settled on top of your skin, leaving a dewy path in his wake. His light blue gaze flickered to yours, having considerably darkened to a shade of navy as he placed the glass between his teeth, throwing his head back to expose the column of his neck and send the alcohol coursing down his throat. He set the shot down, kissing softly over the valley of your breasts before taking the lime out of your mouth with his own. Luke stood straight between your thighs, one hand helping you sit up and the other dislodging the citrus from his lips to place it next to the other forgotten supplies. 

"Thanks for the drink, princess," The tall boy murmured, his hands tugging down your shirt to cover you. 

"Anytime," You mumbled, grinning gently as you let your fingers trail over his stubble. You yelped when Luke lifted you from the counter, setting you on your feet again. You instantly missed his presence between your legs, feeling too turned on to possibly let him stray too far away. 

"Who's next?" Zayn solicited, once again taking the spotlight and dismissing the two of you as the center of attention. 

The blonde pulled you sharply against him, pressing your bodies together in an intimate clasp. His fingertips pressed into your hips teasingly, his head dropping to settle in the contour of your neck, lips grazing at the pulse of your throat. His tongue dragged across your skin, stopping at the hinge of your jaw. 

"I want you," Luke purred, lip ring cool against the shell of your ear. 

"You do," you taunted softly, hands running up the sleeves of his black shirt to cling to his wide shoulders. 

The Australian made a sound low in his throat, the hum vibrating against your jawline as he pressed kisses there. He swiveled his hips into you so you could feel the growing length of his cock, and you were fighting not to let his name roll out of your mouth in the form of a moan. This was absurd, getting all hot and bothered in the middle of a party-in the middle of a horde of people, no less- but there was hardly any room to breathe properly, let alone think. Luke's eyes flashed something dark as he pulled away from you, his teeth gleaming as he tugged his lip ring inwards in a mindless gesture before his mouth was dropping to your ear again. 

"Why don't you let me get you alone, baby," The blonde hummed suggestively, letting his hands coast around your hips so that his fingertips were resting at the top of your backside, "Why don't you let me show you just how much I want you?" 

The feeling of his breath against your neck had a titillating shiver dancing down your spine, all the way to the carnal sensation pulsing in between your thighs. You felt his words to your core, your mouth hanging open slightly in order to get more oxygen flowing to your lungs as he pulled away, cobalt gaze searching for an answer. 

"What are you waiting for," you breathed, licking your lips in eager anticipation. 

A smirk was falling off of his mouth before he could catch it, his long fingers finding yours so he could tug you away from the obnoxious noise of the party and the erratic beat filling in as its soundtrack. Palm tucked securely against his, you made your way down a dimly lit hallway, both of you smiling tightly as you passed Calum, one of the frat boys hosting the party, and Ashton. Neither questioned your destination, their sly grins and the Coronas wrapped in their hands all too telling of the state of mind they were in. Adrenaline coursed through your body in a way that somehow made you more aware of the arousal you were experiencing, excitement and trepidation alike creeping into your system and making you hungry with exhilaration as you stepped closer to the last door at the end of the hall.

Luke pushed the entrance open with the twist of his fingers and the jut of his shoulder, pulling you into the room before shutting the door and hauling you against it. You were unable to get a view of the room, but you could tell from the soft graze of light brushing over the boy's shoulders that there had to be a lamp lit somewhere. But there was no time to fully think about the lighting situation, not with Luke edging a thigh between your legs and his hand cupping your chin to tilt your face up towards his, the other coasting along your bottom to urge you against him. The blonde filled the gap between your mouths, his lips gliding against yours in a slow, seductive brush. His tongue slipped in, and you soaked in the heady taste of him as well as the distant flavor of alcohol. Your mouths fused together breathlessly, both of you arching into the kiss as if you were trying to channel all of the desire you were feeling. Your hands smoothed up his shoulders, rising to knock off his hat so you could fist your hands in his blonde locks and use them as leverage.

Luke rolled his pelvis harshly, forcing his thigh rougher against the sensitive flesh between yours in a way that had you moaning into his mouth and grinding into the friction as much as you could. His lips left yours, letting you suck in a breath while he trailed pecks down your neck in soft touches that completely contradicted the aggressive actions of his lower half.

Luke stepped away from you abruptly, untangling your bodies and making you want to cry out at the loss of his figure flush against yours. A smug smile coated the boy's face at the notice of your grimace, a similar smile smoothing over your scowl as you took in his disheveled hair, the swollen look of his mouth.

"I want you naked first, princess," Luke mused, making sure not to so much as graze against you as he leaned around your frame to lock the door. Content that both of you were secured in your area of privacy, the blonde twisted on his heel and stalked across the room, one you could now place as a guest bedroom Cal had showed to you upon your first tour of the house. Luke's lanky figure sunk into the patterned comforter covering the nice sized bed harbored in the middle of the room. His form bent, unlacing both of his boots one at a time before kicking them off. He unraveled his socks from his feet, sticking them next to his shoes before his attention turned to you. His elbows rested on his knees, one of his hands cupping his jaw as he watched you intently.

"Take off your clothes, sweetheart. I want to see you," Luke drawled, his voice not rising above a husky whisper. 

Tingles ignited in your stomach, a sultry feeling taking over you as you strode towards him, not stopping until you were just out of arms reach. You slipped your sandals off, pushing them aside. Your fingertips trailed against the hem of your tank top, gripping it and bringing it up over your head to drop it to the floor. 

"Your turn," You sighed. 

Luke seemed surprised at your demand, the corners of his mouth inching up in an amused grin as he sat up straight. The boy reached behind his neck, tugging the fabric there and sweeping it off to reveal his broad shoulders and slim hips. His gaze traced over your exposed torso, the heat of it raking over your chest before leisurely making its way to your eyes. His brow arched as if to ask you if you were satisfied, the slight tilt to his head urging on your strip. You undid the button of your shorts, shuffling the dark denim down your legs and stepping out of them. Luke followed every action hungrily, his teeth biting into his bottom lip harshly. 

You didn't ask for him to remove an article of clothing in return, as much as you wanted to see the boy naked; you were feeling too entranced in this teasing game to stop. Your hands drifted behind your back, arcing your chest forward the slightest bit as you undid the clasp of your bra. You let the straps slide down your shoulders with the help of gravity, the slow drag of them captivating Luke's attention in a way that had more warmth pooling between your thighs. With a few clipped movements and a flick of the wrist, the skimpy contraption was off of you. Cool air caressed against your uncovered skin, tightening the sensitive flesh as your hands coasted down your sides, thumbs hooking in your panties.

"Leave those for me," Luke ordered on the brink of a growl, the guttural tone to his voice sparking a flame that added to the throbbing sensation tugging in your core. 

The Australian unraveled to his full size, taking a step towards you and placing both of his palms on your hips. His lips attached to your lips soundly, tongue stroking against yours ravenously as he spun you around, your knees hitting the mattress. He lowered your back to the bed, bare chests brushing together sensually as his knee found its place between your thighs. His weight settled deliciously on top of you, one of his callused hands easing up your stomach to cup at your breast. You whimpered, the noise resounding into the room as his mouth detached from yours. Sloppy smooches were placed down your neck while he simultaneously rolled your nipple between his fingers, a breathless gasp falling from your lips when his tongue lashed out over it. You gyrated your hips upwards, grinding your pulsing center against the rough material of his jeans. 

"Lucas," You moaned as his mouth turned his attention to your other breast. The sensations were too much, and yet not enough at the same time. 

His blue gaze flickered to yours as the tip of your nipple was released from between his lips with a "pop", a self-satisified smile breaking over his features. His fingers trailed down your stomach as he kept eye contact with you, a digit tracing lightly over your soaked panties. 

"You're so wet, Y/N," He crooned approvingly, "What do you need, baby?" 

"Something, anything," You groaned, your faltering voice sounding needy, even to you. 

That seemed to be enough for Luke, his agile frame shimmying down your body so he was kneeling beside the mattress, broad shoulders settling between your knees. His hands wandered up your calves, palms latching behind your knees to jerk your body to the edge of the mattress. He made quick work of your underwear, sliding the lingerie down your legs and tossing them to the side. His blonde head ducked between your thighs, the stubble covering his jaw rubbing against your sensitive flesh as his tongue made a long stroke up your center. The warm, wet trap of his mouth created an erotic impression, your pelvis jutting up on it's own accord, pushing your heat against his lips. Luke's firm hands gripped your legs, pinning you down as his tongue traced circles around your clit. 

A series of swears evacuated from you, fingers gripping into the soft sheets as tremors of pleasure wracked through you. Each breathy moan echoing into his ears had Luke clenching your thighs harder, his tongue lapping faster in greedy lashes that you felt to the tip of your toes. His mouth captured your tender bundle of nerves, sucking gently so that the sensation reverberated throughout you so intensely that it was nearly painful. He was driving you to the brink expertly, especially so when he slipped a finger into you. He pumped the digit in and out rhythmically, adding a second while his tongue still worked wonders on that little bud. You were close, your body jackknifing off of the mattress when you felt the pressure start to hedge towards your climax. One hand held you up, the other burying itself in his blonde mane to spur on his heavy licks and the momentum of his fingers. He drew your clit into his mouth again, and that was the end of it. You saw stars behind your lids, white hot heat exploding throughout your body as he continued to devour you in order to draw your orgasm out. You let the pleasure roll over you, easing back onto the bed as it came to an end. Your heart pummeled erratically, your breathing harsh as you came down from your high. 

Luke's tall stature unwound from the floor, the hard flame of desire carrying over his features as he observed your settling frame in pure adoration of you, as well as pride. His talented tongue swiped over his glistening bottom lip, sending a slight quiver over you. You sat up, your fingers reaching out and tugging into the belt loops of his skinny jeans. 

"You're so good with your mouth, Luke," you praised, capturing his cobalt gaze from underneath your lashes. 

You unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down over his throbbing length. You slid your thumbs into the waistband of both his jeans and his underwear, tugging them down his long legs. Luke ambled backwards as he stepped out of the fabric, kicking the materials away when he was free of them. A whisp of reasoning must have infiltrated Luke's mind, his towering frame bending to pull out a condom packet out of the disregarded pants.

"Prepared, are we?" You teased, biting your lip when he strode towards you, that familiar pluck of arousal rebuilding in your gut again. 

"With you, I have to be," Luke murmured, tossing the contraceptive to the bedside table.

His palm wrapped around the base of his throbbing cock, precome slicking the head of the erection. The boy's azure depths clouded over, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a smug grin. 

"I want you to ride me," Luke rumbled, his hand pumping up his length. 

His brutal honesty had your nerves in shambles, a familiar pulsation of excitement wrenching in between your thighs. You readjusted on the bed, standing on your knees. Your hand laced around his neck, pulling him down for a quick, hard kiss. Your other palm covered where his was stroking on his hard ridge, moving with him as he grunted into your mouth, hips thrusting forward. 

"I think I'd like that," you purred. 

Your only reply was a low growl of "fuck" before the breadth of his physique was flush against you, your naked skin massaging against his as he hauled you back towards the pillows. His kisses were rough, achingly hungry as he rubbed himself against you. He flipped the pair of you over so you were on top, straddling his waist. His head came off of the cushions to keep your lips fused together, his hands coasting down your back to your bottom, cupping there and pushing your core against his hot skin. 

"I need to get inside of you," Like groaned, chest heaving in quick pants. He was a wreck below you, reddened lips parted slightly in short, uneven breaths while desire was a lick of fire in his blue gaze. You nodded in agreement, palms slipping up his chest to grip at his shoulders while he tilted your bodies slightly, long arm reaching to grab at the condom. 

You took the package from him, wiggling down his body so you were just behind his throbbing length. Unwrapping the rubber quickly, you tossed the encasement to the side and unraveled the condom. You worked it over his cock, tugging it down to the base so it stretched properly over his feverish flesh. A low whine came from the back of Luke's throat at your touch, tilting his hips up to try to obtain more friction. 

"Fuck, c'mere," His voice was strained, uneven as his fingers dug into your hips, urging you so that you were placed over the head of his erection. 

Your palms landed on his torso, sliding up his chest until you could feel the turbulent pounding of his heart. You lowered yourself slowly, stifling a moan as you felt the tip of him prod at your entrance. Leisurely, you eased down the length of his cock, your core parting over him, clenching him in your wet heat. Luke let out a rough exhale, a whimper of your own sounding once you had his length all the way in; it was scrumptious, the way he filled you out. You rolled your hips teasingly, a hoarse keen spilling from Luke as his pelvis fucked upwards, driving him deeper. 

"Move on me," The boy commanded lowly, gyrating his hips upwards to show what he wanted done.

You used your knees as leverage, slipping up his erection until you were at his head, screwing yourself down on him again. You found a rhythm, each downward thrust on his cock earning a throaty groan from Luke and adding another sensation to the growing pressure in your gut. His blonde head kicked back against the pillows as you rode him, the veins in his neck pulsing as the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin and the desperate pulls of his cries. You moved faster, harder over him, the pleasure intensifying with every upward tilt of his pelvis. Luke's fingers dug into your skin, his head snapping up from the pillows as he watched you work on his length.

"Feels so good, baby," Luke crooned gravelly, "You look so pretty, riding me."

You moaned loudly, his words encouraging your jerky movements. His teeth clamped into his bottom lip, digging in harshly as he clasped your hips in his hands, aiding your pumping. His spine curved upwards, bucking his length into you as he began to take over the rhythm you had set. He pushed into you in swifter strokes, rapid thrusts sending you towards your high. You fell over him, fingers fisting into the sheets on either side of your head as he continued to jackknife into you. His moans were right in your ear, low and gutteral as he began to come undone. One of his hands released the tight grip he had on your side, dusting across your skin until his fingers were circling your clit in tantalizing motions. You cried out, arching back onto his cock as his digits continued to send shivers of euphoria over you. 

"Come for me baby, I want to feel you gripping my cock," Luke ordered, quickening the rub of his fingers and the siphoning of his hips grinding his erection into your core. 

His command sent you over the edge, his name leaving your lips as your walls clenched around him. You withered above him, waves of pleasure shooting out and expanding to every corner of your body as you climaxed. Your orgasm seemed to spur Luke's on, nasty curses escaping him in elongated grunts as his body stilled abruptly before jerking, his cock twitching inside you. He continued to pump until both of you were finished, the last tremors leaving your sated frames. 

Sweat coated your figures, your hair sticking to your temples as you rested your head in the crook of his neck. Erratic breathing was the only sound filling your ears, Luke's large palm sweeping across your back in a tender pattern. The boy moved you onto your back, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead as he pulled out of you, both of you groaning at the loss as well as the uncomfortable friction. You felt like jello, undeniably content as Luke reluctantly stretched from the bed, moving to the adjoined bathroom to rid himself of the used condom. You watched his sinewy form retreat until you could no longer see him, an easy sigh flowing from your lips as you turned your stare to admire the ceiling. 

"Do you think Cal will kill us?" You called, your hands falling to rest on your stomach.

Luke stumbled back around the corner, shaking his head of disheveled locks as he began to pick up the clothes strewn about the foreign room.

"No, there's no way he'll know if it was us. And even if he somehow did put two and two together, Calum owes me. He had sex in my car once," The boy explained, a disgusted look coming over his face as he set the pile of fabric on the bed. 

"No way," you scoffed incredulously, letting Luke gently tug you into an up right position. 

"Yep. In the driver's seat," The blonde clarified, ignoring your gawking expression as he handed you your clothes. 

"Oh my God- that's spiteful. How does that even happen? Are you sure Calum doesn't hate you?" You inquired, sliding off of the bed and stepping into your underwear. 

"I can't truthfully answer any of those questions," Luke retorted, scratching at his nose as he reached for his boxers. 

"The driver's seat. Really," you were almost 85 percent sure that you were never going to get over this little tale- and you couldn't wait to tease the dark haired boy about it. 

"I know. It doesn't even sound fun," the older boy frowned, buttoning his jeans. 

"I mean, maybe," you hummed mischievously, hiding your gaze from him as his attention jerked to you. 

"Really?" Luke asked as if surprised, his shirt hanging from his fingers as his brows arched at you. 

"Yeah, with the right guy," you adjusted your bra so it sat comfortably on your chest, eyes flickering to his quickly before slipping your shorts over your legs. 

"I'm the only guy," the blonde informed you confidently, "And so we will be trying that if you so insist." 

"Maybe we can borrow Cal's ride for the occasion," you suggested, only half kidding as you pulled your tank top over your head.

Luke looked at you in awe from his spot on the edge of the bed where he was tugging on his socks, his mouth falling open slightly. 

"That's genius. I love the way you think," he praised. 

You flashed him a cheeky grin, twisting on your heel and meandering to the bathroom. You tamed the wild disarray of your curls to the best of your extent, thumbs swiping under your eyes to clear the make up that had rubbed under your bottom lids. You couldn't fix the glow emanating from your face, or the serene look to your eyes, but that was completely okay. You looked great, and you felt even better. 

Waltzing back into the room, you unhurriedly toed on your shoes while Luke settled his forgotten hat back on his head. His long legs carried him to the entrance of the room, a soft smile coercing his features into a gentle expression. You walked to him, taking his extended hand and leaving the space behind. As you neared the living area, you were vaguely aware of how much the place had quieted since you and Luke had disappeared. You rounded the corner, the pair of you losing your smiles once you realized why everything had become so silent. Apparently the party had lost it's vigor, only five boys left sprawled out on the furniture while the slow tempo of a 1975 song spewed from the speaker.

"You guys might as well just leave, nothing's getting done tonight," Calum was saying to someone, his lean figure stretched out on the couch, eyes drifted close as he addressed them. 

"No, like, we promised we'd help ya clean," Zayn commented from the loveseat across from Cal, the boy's wiry, tattooed arm wrapped around the relaxed frame of Niall. 

"Tomorrow, there's always tomorrow," Calum affirmed, his lids drifting up as he shuffled into a sitting position, dark brown gaze locking immediately on yours, "Well look who decided to show up."

Four pairs of eyes swung to stare at you and Luke. 

"Where did everyone go," you cleared you throat first, before anyone else had the chance. 

"The frat house next door had explosions and shit, stole all our peeps," Michael grumbled, "But the better question is, where did you go?" 

Luke opened his mouth to speak to make something up, but Ashton beat him to it. 

"Didn't you hear the headboard hitting the wall? I think you know where they were," Ashton giggled, running a hand through his loose curls. 

"No, couldn't be. Lukey boy would never," Michael teased sarcastically. 

"Yeah, you're right. I think that rhythmic pounding was part of that one song that came on not too long ago. God, what was that tune called?" Calum wondered aloud, looking as if he was thinking to himself as his brows furrowed. 

"Oh yeah, you guys missed it," Niall piped up, "Great song. Terrific one, actually."

"There was this really cool part in it, where it sounded like someone was moaning really loudly. Almost like they were, like, climaxing? Kind of sounded like Luke," Michael added to the conversation, and now you understood what was happening. 

Your cheeks flamed red, laughing nervously while Luke scowled at your side, eyeing each of them with disdain. 

"Oh! I think I know it was called. I believe it was,"Oh Fuck Yes Y/N". There might have been a "baby" thrown in there somewhere but I heard that line so many times that the rest just kinda morphed together," Calum nodded, a complacent smile etching over his features. 

"Are you finished," Luke asked testily, shooting you a warning glare when you bursted into a chuckle. 

"I could honestly do this all night," Calum quipped, easing back into the cushions. 

"That's the only thing you can do all night," you remarked, low whistles erupting from the rest of the boys at your jab. 

Luke grinned proudly, hand clasping your waist as he tugged you against him, "That's my girl."


End file.
